Un sueño
by Sara-GR
Summary: ¿Qué es Padmé? Un sueño. ¿Para quién? Para dos hombres. Ninguno imagina poder alcanzarlo. Aún así, algunos sueños se hacen realidad...ObiWanPadmé, Anakin de por medio.
1. Los sueños, sueños son, Anakin

**1. Los sueños, sueños son, Anakin**_  
_

_Llovía en Coruscant, llovía alrededor del templo Jedi, mojando los jardines y abrillantando la hierba, haciéndola resbaladiza y fresca, dándole el toque perfecto para el día siguiente. Obi-Wan observaba todo esto desde su habitación, apoyando melancólicamente la mano en el cristal por dónde las gotas hacían una carrera para ver quién llegaba antes abajo, gotas que golpeaban el cristal con un suave pic. _

_La lluvia siempre le hacía recordar el mismo día. También llovía el día después del funeral de Qui-Gonn. _

Aquel día, después de despedir al que fue su compañero y protector durante doce años, se había levantado confuso, agobiado; incapaz de asimilar todo lo que había cambiado en un día. De padawan a maestro. De tener a alguien que cuidara de ti, a velar y enseñar a alguien. Veinticuatro horas no bastaban para confrontarlo. ¿O para un jedi deberían bastar? Eso no se lo enseñó Qui-Gonn. "No le dio tiempo" pensó con amargura.

Pero también tenía otra confusión. Siempre, desde los trece años que llevaba en el Templo; le habían enseñado que un jedi no debía amar, estaba prohibido. Porque sentir demasiado apego por alguien podía hacerte hacer cosas perjudiciales. Pero ¿Quién se atenía a esa odiosa norma cuando se cruzaban ante ti un par de ojos oscuros, unos labios carnosos y rizos negros¿Quién se mantenía obediente cuando una mujer dulce, bella e inteligente te miraba de soslayo y sonreía¿Y cuándo tú le correspondías?

Anakin llamó a su puerta, mientras contemplaba la lluvia. Amablemente, aunque tenía ganas de estar solo, le permitió pasar. El niño fue hasta la venta y se apoyó junto a él en ella, mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Sí, Anakin?-preguntó Obi-Wan, para impedir que el chico le siguiera mirando de aquella forma.

-Obi-W…maestro…Tengo algunas dudas.

El jedi intentó acostumbrarse a la palabra "maestro".

-Adelante, Anakin.-podía llamarlo padawan, pero no quería, todavía.

-Un jedi…no puede odiar.

-No. Ni un jedi, ni nadie, debería odiar.

-Un jedi no debe temer nada.

-Exacto. El miedo condu…

-Me lo dijo el maestro Yoda, ya sé el refrán-le cortó Anakin, que parecía impaciente- Pero un jedi…

-¿Sí?

-Tampoco puede…-los ojos del niño brillaron, llenos de gravedad-… ¿amar?

El corazón de Obi-Wan se aceleró un momento. Aquel niño tenía algo especial. Con unas pocas frases te agitaba, te turbaba la serenidad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó lo más normalmente que pudo Obi-Wan.

El niño le miró un segundo y luego dirigió su vista a la lluvia de afuera. Parecía temeroso a contestar. Obi-Wan se estaba muriendo por dentro ¿Y si el niño lo sabía¿Y si lo contaba¡Sería su fin en la Orden¡Otra vez a las cosechas! Al final, el pequeño Anakin tomó aire, y sin girar la cabeza, contestó:

-Es que…es tan guapa, maestro-tragó saliva- Yo creo sinceramente que es un ángel. Tiene que serlo.

-¿Por quién lo dices?- Obi-Wan se relajó, aliviado. No hablaba de él, si no de sus propios sentimientos.

-Por…-miró furtivamente a un lado y a otro- ¿Me guarda un secreto?

-Claro.

-Por Padmé. ¿A qué es hermosa, maestro¿A que es normal, amarla?-el niño casi le suplicaba algo que sirviera de disculpa- ¿A qué no estoy haciendo nada malo¿Verdad?

-Sí, Anakin…es…es…-cerró los ojos un momento al recordarla, queriendo recrearse en cada una de sus facciones- es muy hermosa-luego recordó su obligación- Pero tranquilo, eso que sientes…se te pasará. Eres muy pequeño aún para saber exactamente lo que sientes.

No sabía si lo que acababa de decir era del todo cierto, pero él si sabía lo que sentía. Y tenía miedo de ello. Y eso le hacía odiarse a sí mismo. No era un conjunto de sentimientos muy halagüeño para un jedi, la verdad. Estaba rompiendo todas las leyes, mentalmente hablando, claro. A menos que pudieran leerle el pensamiento, estaba a salvo…(¿Sabía leer la mente el maestro Yoda! Esa perspectiva hizo que su nuez subiera y bajara de un vuelco) Por favor, por la Fuerza, que Padmé saliera de su mente.

-A usted también le gusta¿No es cierto, maestro?

-¡No!-exclamó Obi-Wan demasiado rápidamente, ya que el chico le miró con sorna. El miedo le dominaba la voz- Claro que no, Anakin, quita esa expresión. La princesa es una mujer admirable, pero siendo jedi, no siento nada especial por ella.-cuánto le hubiera gustado que eso fuera verdad.- ¿Entiendes? Mi corazón es neutral hacia ella, y hacia todos.

-Pues yo…algún día me casaré con ella, maestro ¡Es cierto!-exclamó cuando vio la cara de indulgencia de Obi-Wan- Lo sé. Sé que voy a hacerlo, no entiendo como; pero lo tengo tan claro como que mi apellido es Skywalker.

-Los sueños, sueños son, Anakin-respondió Obi-Wan, acariciándole el pelo.

Y los dos siguieron mirando la lluvia. Lo que no sabían, es que para ninguno iba a ser sólo un sueño. Pero aún faltaba tiempo para que lo averiguaran.


	2. Hoy viene a visitarnos

_Muxas gracias x las reviews! _

_Dama de luna: Aaay, Eliuxiii, gracias! M alegra d q t haya gustado!_

_Dark Knight 80: Me pareció interesante tu review, aunq no supe como tomármela, si bien o mal. Opté por lo primero Siempre es bueno que haya críticas constructivas! _

**Hoy viene a visitarnos…**

-¿Maestro Kenobi?- la voz de Windu rebotó en su cabeza.

Obi-Wan Kenobi salió de su ensimismamiento. Miró a Mace como si o viera por primera vez y luego bajó la vista, algo azorado. Joder, Mace no tenía ni tres años más que él, y ya le imponía. Iba a llegar lejos, muy lejos, decía todo el mundo. Lo que no sabía la gente es que aquella longitud la recorrería impulsado por unos rayos atravesando una ventana. Un pequeño detalle, nada más.

-Perdone, caballero Windu. Estaba reflexionando-sonrió- ¿Qué decía?

-No hablo dos veces, Kenobi, prefiero que se me escuche. –replicó Mace seriamente- Decía, que hoy vamos a recibir una visita de…

Un maestro entró corriendo en la sala, muy agitado. Patinó y casi se cayó, pero logró agarrase a una columna, sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento, sus ojos buscaron a Obi-Wan.

-¡Maestro Kenobi! ¡Es su padawan! ¡Ha prendido fuego a unas cortinas de una de las salas de entrenamiento!

Todas las miradas de los maestros y caballeros se clavaron en Obi-Wan. "Genial" pensó este "No te cansas, Anakin"

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?-preguntó levantándose y saliendo de allí con el otro maestro.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho, ha prend…!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Que cómo lo ha hecho!

-¡Ah! Es que si no se explica…Pues, según me ha contado, estaba practicando solo con una máquina simuladora de rayos y le dio un golpe con el sable, y aquello soltó un chispazo que…

-¡No se le puede dejar solo!-bufó Obi-Wan, apretando el paso.

Cuando llegó a la sala, vio como su padawan traía apresuradamente un cubo de agua de otra sala y lo echaba sobre las cortinas todavía humeantes de la lucha contra el fuego. Luego se fijó en que su maestro le observaba con expresión severa.

-¡Maestro, yo no…!-empezó a decir Anakin- ¡El simulador…!

-Ya me lo ha explicado todo, muy amablemente por su parte, el maestro Lan-Tui.

-De nada-dijo Lan-Tui.

-Quisiera hablar con mi padawan, maestro Tui.

-Por supuesto, proceda.

Obi-Wan se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco.

-_A solas. _

-Ah, sí, claro. Yo…ya me iba- Lan-Tui abandonó rápidamente la habitación.

Anakin miró a Obi-Wan directamente, a sabiendas de que iba a recibir un sermón. El pequeño no bajaba la vista, la mantenía. No tenía miedo.

-Anakin, entiendo que no todo fuera culpa tuya, pero podrías haber tenido más cuidado. En los pocos días que te conozco, estoy viendo que no se te puede dejar un momento. Desaparezco, o me llaman, y a los diez minutos veo a cualquier maestro entrando por las puertas y diciendo algo de ti.

-Sólo ha ocurrido cinco veces, maestro…

-En diez días.

-Podría haber sido peor.

-Ya, claro, y morir todos asfixiados.

-Que dramático-gruñó Anakin.

-Soy tu maestro, Anakin, más respeto.

-¡Usted no iba a ser mi maestro, y hasta hace diez días era un padawan, como yo!

Obi-Wan iba a responder a esa dura ofensa, ya estaba cansado de que el niño le tratara como si fuera superior a él, simplemnte porque todavía no se había acostumbrado a ciertas cosas. Tenía que imponerle, dejar claro quién estaba por encima de quién. Pero no pudo.

-¡Obi-Wan, Ani! ¡Quería veros!

Una presencia cortó la discusión. Cruzó como flotando la sala, llegando hasta ellos. Los dos la miraron embobados. Los corazones de los dos jóvenes latían con fuerza. Allí estaba ella. El mismo nerviosismo se apoderó de los dos.

-Buenos días-los miró un momento y sonrió confusa- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Una pequeña discusión-Obi-Wan se recuperó al instante- Mi padawan había prendido fuego a las cortinas.

-¡Ani!-exclamó Padmé riendo.

Anakin miró ceñudo a Obi-Wan.

-No he sido yo, ha sido culpa del simulador.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde-replicó Obi-Wan, y se volvió hacia Padmé- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Alteza?

-No seas tan formal, Obi-Wan-le dijo ella sonriendo- He venido a resolver un asunto con el senado. Me gustaría ser senadora.

Obi-Wan la miró sorprendido.

-¿Senadora?

-¿Quieres estar en el Senado?-inquirió Anakin, tan desconcertado como Obi-Wan.

Padmé asintió, encajando la confusión de los dos hombres, y ninguno de los dos preguntó nada más sobre el tema, sabían que era muy decidida. Comenzaron a hablar los tres, o más bien, una sola persona: Anakin. El pequeño hablaba y hablaba a Padmé, mostrándole su mente despierta y sus ideas demasiado maduras para su edad. Anakin centraba toda la atención de Padmé, le asombraba y absorbía, era terriblemente encantador, hacía que solamente quisieras escuchar las cosas ingeniosas y, algunas veces, turbadoras, que decía. La joven princesa no podía apartar los ojos del joven Skywalker. Obi-Wan se sintió apartado desde el principio, pero incapaz de hacer nada. Él era aburrido, serio, obediente, callado. Anakin era impulsivo, vivaz, desafiante y carismático. La batalla estaba perdida de antemano.

-Bueno, yo….tengo que volver-dijo cuando no pudo soportar más sentirse el perdedor de aquel juego silencioso- Estaba reunido, y aún me esperan, supongo.

Anakin le dedicó una mirada fugaz, triunfadora.

-Que lo pase bien, maestro-y al segundo volvió a dirigirse a Padmé. ¿A quién le importaba Obi-Wan teniendo a aquella criatura al lado?

Obi-Wan se dispuso a marcharse, y notó, con una gran satisfacción interior, que Padmé le había mirado realmente con ansias de que no se marchara. Luego, dándose cuenta de que el joven maestro había captado lo que querían decir sus ojos, volvió la cabeza. Kenobi salió de la habitación, intentando encontrar interesante la perspectiva de volver a aquella aburrida reunión. Por cosas como esa echaba de menos ser padwan. No tenías que asistir a aburridas reuniones sobre política. Y lo peor es que sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría, e incluso las encontraría interesantes. Escalofriante.

Mace Windu apareció por el pasillo, con paso fuerte y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Se puede saber por qué ha tardado tanto!- exclamó exasperado- Le hemos estado esperando, y como no venía, hemos continuado, y finalizado-lo realmente sorprendente es que lo dijo como si Obi-Wan se acabara de perder una fiesta.- Y además…

-Lo siento muchísimo-mintió Obi-Wan, cortándole- Pero espero que comprenda que mi padawan requería atención. ¿O prefiere que el templo se queme?

-No me interrumpa, Kenobi-gruñó Mace, ignorando por completo la réplica- en la reunión me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca. Le quería decir que hoy venía la princesa Padmé Amidala.

Obi-Wan asintió.

-Lo sé, la he visto.

-Tenía más cosas que decirle, si tiene tiempo para escucharme.

Mierda. Lo cierto es que tenía tiempo, pero no quería tenerlo. Mace le hacía sentir tenso e incómodo, y era más aburrido aún que él. Estar con él no era pasar un buen rato. Pero Windu sabía perfectamente que le sobraba el tiempo. Estaba pillado.

-Pues…

Padmé había salido de la sala de entrenamiento, disculpándose ante Anakin, que había quedado desolado al ver como ella quería irse. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio de lejos a Obi-Wan. Divertida, observó por la forma en que el joven se llevaba la mano a la nuca; que no estaba pasando un buen momento con Windu. Pobrecillo.

-Maestro Windu-Padmé caminó hacia ellos y le puso una mano en el hombro a Obi-Wan, que pegó un ligero respingo- Necesito hablar con el maestro Kenobi ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto Alteza.

Cuando Windu se perdió de vista, Padmé le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Obi-Wan. Él se la devolvió y le dio las gracias por salvarle de la muerte por monotonía. Quiso despedirse de ella, azorado, peor le retuvo.

-Lo de hablar no iba sólo por librarte de Windu.-le dijo suavemente, mirándole a sus claros ojos.- Y venir aquí no era sólo por el Senado-añadió, sonrojándose.

A Obi-Wan se le aceleró el pulso.


	3. La decisión

_Gracias a todos x los comments! M hacen muxa ilusión! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupada. Espero que seáis perdonarme! Besitos! _

**La decisión **

Padmé insistió a Obi-Wan en que le enseñara los jardines del Templo, que tenían fama en la República. Tal vez lo hizo para borrar el efecto de lo que había dicho antes, porque lo cierto es que los dos caminaron en silencio un buen rato. Se dirigían miradas de reojo, sin que sus ojos llegaran a encontrarse, lo que le daba tiempo a Obi-Wan de fijarse en cada detalle de Padmé. Si sus miradas se hubieran cruzado un solo momento, se hubiera sonrojado. Todavía le faltaba algo de tiempo para ser el maestro imperturbable y sarcástico que todos conocerían.

Pararon junto a un enorme y frondoso roble, que daba una sombra tentadora en ese día de sol. A su lado, había un pequeño y reluciente lago.

-Me recuerda a Naboo-comentó Padmé observándolo- Me parece increíble que en esta ciudad pueda haber algo de naturaleza auténtica.

-Creo que es porque esto ayuda a meditar-respondió Obi-Wan- Al menos eso decía…-cerró los ojos un segundo insignificante- eso decía Qui-Gonn.

Padmé le miró comprensiva.

-¿Le echas de menos?

-No….bueno, no debería.-rectificó- Es uno con la Fuerza, y eso no es triste. Es más feliz que nosotros ahora mismo, eso debe alegrarme. –sonrió con la boca pequeña.

-Perdóname, Obi-Wan, pero…siempre me he preguntado-las mejillas de la futura senadora se tiñeron de rojo cereza- ¿Estabais liados?

Kenobi le miró un momento sorprendido, alucinado, y luego se echó a reír suavemente.

-¡Me parece extraño que todo el mundo lo dé por hecho!-dijo Obi-Wan, con una melancólica sonrisa- No, mi maestro no era mi amante, ni nunca lo habríamos sido. Era una relación padre-hijo, más bien-torció el gesto- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que los jedis somos homosexuales? El sable láser no es una metáfora picante, ni nada por el estilo.-añadió con aire juguetón.

Esta vez la que se echó a reír fue Padmé, y cogió el brazo de Obi-Wan. Siguieron bromeando un rato, hasta que vino la calma después de las risas. Se sentaron el césped, que estaba seco y caliente. Las aguas del lago tenían el reflejo dorado del sol y ondeaban con suavidad, rítmicamente. No había muchos jedis por los jardines, estarían practicando. Obi-Wan también tendría que estarlo, pero no veía a nadie que pudiera amonestarle por estar con la princesa de Naboo, y desde luego que no quería separarse de ella.

Padmé tenía una mirada serena y singularmente hermosa en los ojos oscuros, enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, que miraban al lago. Su rostro estaba en calma, y algunos mechones de pelo rizado, que escapaban del complicado trenzado que llevaba, ondeaban al ritmo de la brisa. El vestido de seda azul se amoldaba a su cuerpo con elegancia, dándole el aspecto de lo que en realidad era, una princesa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le inquirió con una sonrisa desconcertada a Obi-Wan, volviendo su rostro.

-Lo siento- el joven maestro bajó la vista, ruborizado.

La princesa se mordió el labio un momento.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas, Obi-Wan!

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, olvídalo. No he dicho eso.-esta vez fue Padmé la que se puso roja.

-¡Me has calificado de "adorable"! ¡Vaya, vaya, princesa!

Padmé hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, pero lo cierto es que esquivó su mirada de ojos azules.

-Después de todo soy una mujer-murmuró, acariciándole con el índice la palma de la mano- No puedo evitar reconocer la…-levantó los ojos hasta posarlos en los de él-belleza.

Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio unos segundos, evaluando la sinceridad de las palabras de la princesa. Comprendió que estaban cargadas de ellas, y una fuerte emoción se apoderó de él. Se le estaba insinuando. Padmé. A él. Dioses. El corazón se le salía por la boca. Quería coger esa preciosa carita juvenil entre sus grandes manos y besar sus labios, y acariciar su pelo, y tocar su piel y…Basta. No podía hacer eso, seguramente estaba dando a la frase de Padmé un significado que no tenía. Le había llamado guapo, pero nada más. No quería decir nada.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-¿De qué?-la sangre de Obi-Wan era bombeada con demasiada fuerza. No quería decir nada comprometedor.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Se ve que tendré que tomar yo la iniciativa…-bufó- A ver ¿Qué te parezco yo?

Obi-Wan se levantó y se sacudió las briznas de hierba de la túnica.

-Me parece que eres una mujer de unos…diecisiete años…ojos marrones y pelo negro. Ah, y de procedencia Nabooina.

-¡Vuelves a hacerlo!

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Hacerte el tonto!-la princesa parecía frustrada- O tal vez lo eres…

-No lo soy.

-¡Entonces sabes de que estoy hablando! ¿No?

Obi-Wan la miró intensamente, y luego suspiró. Le dio la espalda, fingiendo poner atención en los nudos del tronco del roble. Que si sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Pues claro. Y demasiado bien. Pero…Posó una mano en el tronco, notando su rugosidad. Metió los dedos en los recovecos, dejando que los tensos segundos pasaran sobre él, permitiéndole pensar.

-Sí-murmuró al final, aún de cara al roble- pero pensé que una princesa sería más sutil-al añadir eso arqueó una ceja, aunque ella no pudiera verle. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, continuó- Pero prefiero fingir que no lo sé, Padmé. Es mucho mejor, a la larga sólo obtendríamos males y…

-No me vengas con el discurso de "es por nuestro bien", por favor- ella hizo una mueca de asco.

Él se volvió rápidamente y la cogió por los hombros. Padmé se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo podría mirar a Anakin a la cara? ¡Está loco por ti! ¡Sé que es un niño, pero aún así me sentiría mal! -ella le miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir, cosa que aprovechó para seguir hablando- Escucha, no ha habido día que mi mente no te dedicara aunque fuera un vago pensamiento ¡Ni uno! Así que no creas que la única que no va a obtener lo que quiere eres tú. No podemos-la abrazó, poniendo su boca muy cerca de su oído- Lo siento, de verdad.-notó como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la joven.

Ella le retiró de un empujón, ocultando su cara. Parecía realmente dolida. Cuando Obi-Wan hizo ademán de acercarse, preocupado, ella le puso una mano delante, y con la otra se secó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y resbalar por su rostro. El corazón del jedi se partía de verla así, tan desconsolada. "¿De verdad que evitar el amor ahorra el sufrimiento?" se preguntó, irritado con los dogmas de la Orden.

-No llores, por favor…-susurró Obi-Wan, deseando hasta el desgarro parar su desconsuelo y satisfacer lo que ella ansiaba.

Padmé levantó la cabeza y le miró con sus ojos oscuros anegados. Cuando su voz salió, lo hizo como un murmullo tembloroso.

-Mírame….Dioses, qué tonta he sido…-hizo un exagerado ademán con los brazos, subiéndolos y dejándolos caer otra vez- La que tendría que disculparme sería yo, por ponerte en este compromiso. Discúlpame, maestro Kenobi. No volveré a molestarte…Tal vez tengas razón- se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar.

Obi-Wan se quedó dónde estaba mirando cómo se alejaba. Como el sueño de tanto tiempo, que había estado a punto de rozar, se desvanecía. Su alma se estaba quebrando en mil esquirlas de cristal que se clavaban y herían profundamente. E intuía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Sintió el impulso de caer de rodillas y llorar. Eso no podía ser bueno. De ninguna manera. Su decisión no traía la felicidad. Estaba claro que algunos maestros jedis, por muy sabios que fueran, se habían equivocado.

-¡¡PADMÉ!

La princesa se giró a tiempo para ver como corría hacia ella. Aunque estaba un poco confusa, su rostro se iluminó, al intuir el final de todo aquello. Cuando Obi-Wan llegó hasta allí, la estrechó entre sus brazos, fuertemente, como si temiera perderla; durante unos minutos eternos. Luego separó su rostro hasta quedar frente al de Padmé. Sonreía y estaba casi sin aliento, de la alegría.

-¿Sabes qué?-susurró, buscando los carnosos labios de la muchacha.

-¿Qué?-se contagió de su sonrisa, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Las reglas están para saltárselas- y dicho esto, sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, sumergiéndolos en un universo privado, en el que sólo existían ellos dos, y sus sentimientos. Nada más importaba.


	4. Conmigo a Coruscant

_Aki otro cap No pasa nada interesante en sí, pero si anticipa que va a pasar algo interesante en el próximo jejejejeje Espero q os guste!! Muxas gracias a todos x los reviews!! Besitosssss!_

**Conmigo a Coruscant**

El sonido de un libro cerrarse fuertemente rompió el silencio. Obi-Wan miró el cronómetro y dejó su lectura en la mesa.

-Anakin, se acabó el tiempo-dijo suavemente.

El niño aún paseó los ojos ávida y desesperadamente por su libro unos segundos más, y su maestro tuvo que arrancárselo de las manos. Anakin le miró indignado.

-He dicho que se acabó el tiempo-replicó Obi-Wan- Voy a preguntarte.

-Está bien-Anakin se arremangó cuidadosamente las mangas de la túnica, y se cruzó de brazos.

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja y se acomodó un poco más en el sillón. Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Anakin parecía ansioso y se miraba las muñecas y el antebrazo de soslayo.

-Bien…a ver…¿Quién venció al Sith Lord Goddeh?

-Eh…espere, esa me la sé-Obi-Wan sonrió con incredulidad- ¡La sé, maestro!-otra mirada de reojo a su brazo- El maestro Knige Dan.

-Correcta- el joven maestro parecía divertido, lo que ponía a Anakin nervioso- ¿En qué batalla?

-Pues…esto, tranquilo maestro, lo recuerdo bien, es sólo que me pica un poco la nuca…-se rascó, y no mirando precisamente al frente- la batalla de Eebar…

-Querrás decir Felar-Obi-Wan intensificó su sonrisa, que se volvió maliciosa- La próxima vez, espera a que la tinta se seque, para que no se corra por el brazo…

Anakin le miró sorprendido. Luego, al segundo, se hizo el tonto.

-¿Qué?

-Qué vayas a limpiarte las chuletas del brazo y luego vuelvas-ordenó Obi-Wan.

El niño enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Se levantó de un salto y fue a salir de la sala. Su maestro se echó a reír ¡Qué inocente había sido Anakin, dioses! Qué cosas tenían los niños. Eso le iba a costar un entrenamiento extra, pensó mientras volví a abrir el libro. Se sintió un poco angustiado al hacerlo: Era un libro de historia militar y…lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando. Se estaba haciendo viejo. ¡Se estaba volviendo cómo todos los demás! Pero en fin…era el paso natural de la vida...a ver, iba por la página setenta y…

Padmé cogió con sus delicadas manos la aún más delicada taza de porcelana y se la llevó a los labios, intentando eludir la escrutadora mirada de Mace Windu. El té le quemó la lengua y lo apartó con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Se ha quemado?-preguntó Windu.

Padmé quiso asesinarle con la mirada. "Oh, no, simplemente mi boca se acaba de convertir en cenizas. Gracias por preocuparte, Mace" ¿Por qué la gente tendría a preguntar lo que ya sabía? Era insufrible. En vez de eso, se limitó a asentir en silencio y a sonreír. Sonreír cuando en realidad pensabas en la muerte lenta, muuuy lenta, y dolorosa de alguien era el secreto de todo político. Sonreír siempre.

El maestro Windu la había citado porque ella, días atrás, había expresado su deseo de conocer mejor Coruscant. Y, por supuesto, el Consejo Jedi tuvo que meter sus narices en eso. Por el tema de la seguridad. Los jedis veían el peligro hasta en sonarse la nariz. No fuera que un trocito del pañuelo se rasgara, se te metiera por una fosa y te asfixiaras.

Así que lo que querían era hablar con la princesa para determinar quién sería su guía (¿Guardaespaldas?) en la visita. Padmé tenía muy claro quién deseaba que estuviera con ella. Aquellos ojos verde azulados eran difíciles de olvidar. Y esa…esa sonrisa tan…tan…era de otro mundo. Pero daba igual su deseo, porque aunque fuera la princesa de Naboo, el Consejo iba a escoger a quién le saliera a ellos de…el sable láser. Así que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas para que la decisión de que fuera Kenobi le resultara muy acertada a los jedis.

-Cómo le iba diciendo antes de beber-continuó Padmé- he estado evaluando quién podría acompañarme.

-¿En serio?- Mace Windu arqueó una ceja.

-Sí- replicó ella con tono forzado. Otra vez las malditas preguntas inútiles.

-¿Y en quién ha pensado?

Y ahí venía la estrategia. Lo verdaderamente ansiado como segunda opción. Y pedir como primero algo imposible. Arte para negociar. Diplomacia, se podría decir.

-Creo que el maestro Yoda…

-No puede ser-le cortó Mace, tajante.- Es un miembro vital del Consejo, y ya tiene muchos años como para, con todo respeto, satisfacer sus caprichos.

-Oh, vaya…-Padmé reprimió una verdadera sonrisa. Ahora venía hacerse la indiferente. Cogió una pasta de azúcar con aire distraído, y cómo si lo dijera por soltar algo, añadió: ¿Y…Obi-Wan Kenobi…mismo?

Mace volvió a mirarla como si poseyera rayos X en sus ojos oscuros. Lo pensó durante unos instantes, mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza.

-Se aburriría mucho con él, es un joven muy serio, princesa-dijo al fin.

-¿En serio?- "No sabes tú cuánto podemos divertirnos y de cuantas formas" pensó y, luego, mentalmente, continuó "Mace. Tú tampoco eres el alma de ninguna fiesta" – Bueno, Mace, no visito Coruscant para reír, ni nada por el estilo. Quisiera conocer los edificios políticos más importantes, ya sabe. Y pienso que en eso, la "seriedad" del maestro Kenobi no sería inútil.

-No confunda seriedad con sabiduría. Obi-Wan es muy joven y no sabe mucho de política.

Padmé arqueó una ceja, como hiciera el citado maestro que le hacía saltar el corazón.

-¿Tiene algo en contra de Kenobi, maestro Windu?-inquirió con voz cantarina.

-No, no, no, por supuesto que no-se apresuró a contestar Windu- Sólo digo…

-Maestro Windu, deseo que el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi sea mi guía. ¿Es posible sí o no?- le lanzó una mirada que a las calaras quería decir "Si dices 'no', tu speed podría explotar _"accidentalmente"_ la próxima vez que lo montes"

Windu pareció captarlo. No hay nada más temible que la ira de un adolescente semi-adulto.

-Se lo comunicaré y veré lo que puedo hacer-prometió, en tono grave, apurando el té y levantándose- Con su permiso, me retiro.

Obi-Wan seguía enfrascado en su lectura cuando oyó los pasos de alguien entrando de nuevo en la habitación. Sin duda alguna, sería Anakin. Seguiría leyendo hasta que el niño se sentara de nuevo, estaba en un punto demasiado interesante como para cerrar el libro. La batalla de la historia estaba en su punto culminante… Pero notó que las pisadas eran demasiado sonoras, fuertes. El sabía como eran las de Anakin, y no las reconocía. Así que levantó la vista.

-Maestro Windu-saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Siento estropearle la lectura, Obi-Wan-dijo este, sentándose en un sillón próximo.

-No importa, estaba esperando a que viniera mi padawan-hacía unos días que se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así.

Como Windu no decía nada, el joven se preparó de nuevo para sumergirse en las profundidades de la guerra escrita, pero el jedi de piel oscura le detuvo.

-Vengo a hablarle de la princesa.

Obi-Wan cerró bruscamente el libro y miró a Mace Windu fijamente. El corazón había empezado a latirle aceleradamente. ¿Le habrían descubierto? ¿Iban a echarle? Los negros ojos de Windu estaban cargados de gravedad. No podía ser otra cosa. Tenía que defenderse antes de que le acusaran, tenía… ¿Tenía que negarlo? Eso iba a dolerle demasiado a Padmé.

-Yo…-empezó a decir, con voz de disculpa.

-Quiere que le acompañes por Coruscant.

Aquello cambió por completo la situación. Oi-Wan se quedó pillado.

-¿¿Qué??

-Sí, hoy mismo, a las dos y media. Quiere conocer mejor la ciudad.-Mace no parecía muy contento- ¿Le viene bien?

-¡Sí, claro!- se sentía demasiado aliviado para actuar. Luego se dio cuenta- Quiero decir…si lo pide la princesa…

-De acuerdo- Mace arqueó una ceja- Por supuesto, tendrá que llevarse a Anakin, sólo no puede quedarse.

La escena romántica y muy apetecible que se estaba formando en la mente de Obi-Wan desapareció de un plumazo. Adiós a una tarde en pareja. Genial.

-Sin problemas- consiguió decir forzosamente.

A las dos y media, los dos jedis estaban esperando a la princesa en las puertas del Templo. Anakin parecía exultante de felicidad y no paraba de hablar. Le tenía la cabeza como un bombo a Obi-Wan. Que si que bien lo vamos a pasar con Padmé, que si qué guapa era, pero no se equivoque maestro, que yo quiero ser jedi; que había que ver que simpática era, que por favor a ver si podían llevarle a una carrera de vainas, o si no las carreras ilegales, que eran gratis verlas (Obi-Wan le lanzó una mirada que le hizo añadir que aquello sólo había sido una broma, maestro, jejejeje) que la princesa esto, la princesa lo otro.

-Anakin-dijo de repente Obi-Wan.

-¿Sí, maestro?- replicó alegremente Anakin.

-¿Has aprobado el exámen?

-No…ya lo sabe.

-Pues entonces cállate, o no aprobarás uno en tu vida, como que mi apellido es Kenobi- le dijo su maestro con un tono cargado de amenaza.

-Qué antipático es usted, maestro.-le espetó Anakin sin inmutarse, y luego añadió con una sonrisa sardónica- ¿A los jedis les está permitido el chantaje?

-Si quieres que alguna vez yo le diga al consejo que estás preparado para ser caballero…Sí, está permitido- Obi-Wan esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está bien, me callo- dijo Anakin de inmediato.

-Y pórtate bien hoy, os estarás haciendo entrenamientos hasta que seas mayor de edad, jovencito.

-Habló el maduro…

-¡¡Anakin!!

-Está bien, está bien…

Entonces llegó Padmé, radiante con un vestido esmeralda y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Saludó a Anakin efusivamente y se dirigió a Obi-Wan.

-Podemos irnos-dijo, y luego se volvió hacia el niño- Ani…¿Te importaría irte un poco delante nuestra? Debo hablar con Obi-Wan.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el niño ceñudo.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, padawan-le dijo el joven maestro con voz autoritaria.

Anakin corrió hacia delante murmurando maldiciones acerca de los adultos tiranos estúpidos y que se creían más que nadie, pero que ya verían cuando el fuera jedi.

Padmé se pegó más a Obi-Wan, asegurándose antes de que nadie les viera. Acercó sus labios a su oreja y la besó con cuidado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Obi-Wan.

-Cómo adivinarás-le susurró ella lentamente, acercando peligrosamente su mano al límite del abdomen del maestro- Lo que hoy quiero conocer no es _precisamente la ciudad_… -besó de nuevo el lóbulo, mordiendo suavemente y con cuidado, y bajando un poco más la mano. Obi-Wan fue a decir algo, aguantando un jadeo, pero ella le cortó, adivinando su pensamiento.- Ya veremos que hacemos con Anakin…Hoy nada importa más que nosotros dos.


	5. El restaurante

_Perdón, muxiiismos perdones x la tardanza!! Matadme si keréis!! (Es coña, no lo hagáis, o pasaréis el resto d vuestra vida en la cáááárcel!)Es q he estado d exámenes hasta el cuello!! Muxos besitosss! Y gracias a todos los q djan comments!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**5.El restaurante**

Anakin iba siete metros (o eso calculaba Obi-Wan) por delante de ellos, corriendo y dando saltos como un ciervo, excitado ante la idea de ir a ver una carrera de vainas. Su mente todavía infantil, y en proceso de madurez, estaba cargada de inocencia. No sabían lo que se proponían los dos jóvenes que iban detrás de él. Y Obi-Wan se alegraba de ello, porque Padmé empezaba a ponerle nervioso al estar tan peligrosamente cerca de él.

-Bueno, cuando estemos en las carreras, le compramos una entrada para otra carrera más y le dejamos ahí ¿Ese es el plan?-susurró la princesa.

-Tendrán que ser al menos tres entradas más- corrigió Obi-Wan suspirando, pensando en los créditos que llevaba en el bolsillo, que no eran muchos- Las carreras son muy rápidas.

-¿Quieres que las pague yo?

-¿Qué?

-Has puesto la típica cara varonil de "la gente piensa que el dinero crece en los árboles"

El maestro se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No he hecho eso!

-¡Maestro, vamos!- gritó Anakin desde lejos- ¡¡No llegaremos a tiempo!!

Lo cierto es que si llegaron, y con un cuarto de hora de adelanto, ya que el pequeño les llevó casi a rastras de la mano. Y, por supuesto, al llegar a las gradas no se conformó con ver la carrera. Todo vendedor de comida que pasara por allí era un martirio para el bolsillo de Obi-Wan. Pensó proponer en el Templo que eran un peligro público, pero sabía que lo iban a mirar como si estuviera loco. Tras dos panecillos rellenos de crema, un pincho de carne asada, un cucurucho de frutas confitadas y leche aromatizada, Anakin cerró un poco la boca caprichosa. No por decisión propia, claro, si no por la mirada de su maestro que no auguraba nada bueno para él, tipo "Como se te ocurra pedir otra cosa, jovencito, vas a quemar todo lo que has comido hoy esta noche en el patio del Templo" Al final empezó la carrera y Padmé tiró suavemente de la manga de Obi-Wan.

-Eh…Anakin, la princesa y yo tenemos que irnos-le dijo al chico.

Él se volvió con expresión confusa y ofendida.

-¡Pero maestro, si acaba de empezar¡¿Para esto me trae?!

-No seas tonto, tú te puedes quedar aquí- ojos diciendo "Tú TE VAS A QUEDAR aquí" – volveremos dentro de un arto. ¿Quieres entrada para las tres próximas carreras?

-Cuatro.

-¡Anakin!

-Tres, maestro- se resignó el niño, de mala gana.

Obi-Wan fue a buscar las entradas y Padmé se quedó a solas con Anakin, que en cuánto vio como su tutor desaparecía de su vista, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Para qué me vais a dejar sólo?-preguntó.

-Tengo que ver un edificio relacionado con el Senado y tú te aburrirías-contestó ella con aire dulce.

-No soy tonto-dijo el niño bastante serio- No me trago eso ni nada de lo que me digáis. Queréis estar solos ¿No es así?

Padmé dominó el impulso de su corazón de ponerse a latir frenéticamente. El autocontrol era uno de sus dones. Con expresión calmada, cogió la pequeña mano de Anakin y le sonrió.

-Ani, mi Ani-empezó tiernamente- ¿Por qué piensas eso¿Crees que le tengo más cariño a Obi-Wan que a ti?-estaba jugando con los sentimientos del niño descaradamente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa- Él es simplemente mi guía, o tienes porque sentirte así.

-¿De verdad?- el niño parecía dubitativo.

-¡Claro!-le acarició una mejilla- Te prometo que haremos cosas que a ti no te gustarían para nada- "Eres muy pequeño para que te gusten" pensó, con una media sonrisa interior.

Obi-Wan volvió con los tres boletos grises, y los encontró abrazados. Padmé le hizo señas para indicarle que no se pusiera celoso, aunque él no lo estaba…(Bueno, vale, un poco). Se despidieron del niño, que les hizo prometer que volverían en dos horas, y salieron de allí.

Nada más perdieron de vista el circuito de carreras, la princesa se abrazó al joven maestro, riendo y besándole el cuello.

-Ahora puedo hacer esto sin posibles prohibiciones-murmuró ella, con los cerrados, acariciando con su mejilla la de Obi-Wan.

Ahora que nadie podía verlos, nadie del Templo, él le respondía.

Sus labios se juntaban, exploraban sus bocas y se separaban los segundos justos para tomar una bocanada de aire intercalada con susurros. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, a veces con ternura, otras con pasión. Obi-Wan presentía que su pecho iba a explotar. ¡Por fin se sentía libre¡Libre de amar a quién quisiera, sin que nadie se lo impidiera! Nadie allí le prohibía sentir algo tan grande como lo que estaba sintiendo con sólo besar los labios y rozar la suave e inmaculada piel de Padmé. Algo tan simple como eso ya le parecía la felicidad casi completa.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron definitivamente, Padmé aún se abrazó a él y permaneció allí, en silencio, unos segundos. Luego le sonrió.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?-propuso.

Encontraron un restaurante acogedor a pocas calles de allí, cerca de unos jardines de setos que rodeaban una fuente de mármol blanco. Obi-Wan procuró quitarse la túnica que le distinguía como jedi. Lo de antes había sido un descuido, ahora no podía permitírselo. Una camarera les atendió amablemente. Bueno "les" es un término equivocada. Para la fémina de piel escamosa y rojiza parecía no existirá nadie más que Obi-Wan, y le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué va a tomar?-preguntó.

-Creo que yo pediré una ensalada mixta, con sala picante, _gracias_- respondió Padmé con tono forzado, pretendiendo que la chica dejara de mirar a su querido maestro con cara de "Dios, te cogía y ya ibas a ver tú lo que es una mujer de verdad"

La camarera le dirigió una leve mirada de desprecio, y luego puso falsa cara de aprecio para volverse de nuevo a Obi-Wan, ignorándola.

-¿Y usted, ojaz...ejem, señor, que va a tomar?-soltó una risilla de disculpa, y se mordió el labio inferior. Obi-Wan le sonrió. No sabía que causaba ese efecto en las mujeres. En cambio, esa misma reacción hizo que Padmé pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que lo mismo que ella, pero sin salsa picante-él mismo se sorprendió al pasar de la salsa. ¿Estaba dejando de gustarle el riesgo? Un paso más hacia la aburrida disciplina de los serios maestros jedi…En fin, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando la camarera se hubo ido, extasiada por la fulgurante sonrisa de Obi-Wan, Padmé le miró como si fuera a asesinarle.Aún así, había un brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros.

-Vaya, señor jedi-casto-prohibido-amor…¿Estás intentando acapararlas todas, ahora que puedes?

-¿Qué¡No!- Obi-Wan se sonrojó- Es sólo que…vaya, je,-esbozó una sonrisa ladeada- ¿Tan irresistible soy y no me he dado cuenta?

-Percibo un exceso de ego por aquí…¿Quieres que te deje a solas con tu gran amor?

-¡Venga ya, lo de la camare…!

-No me refería a la camarera, si no a ti mismo.-rió ella.

-¡Serás…!

Él fue a soltar otra carcajada. Pero entonces vio algo que le cortó la respiración. Le entró un ataque de tos y Padmé se levantó de un salto de la mesa para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan¿Qué te ocurre?

Obi-Wan, con los ojos enrojecidos y lacrimosos, aún tosiendo; señaló un punto lejano. Padmé siguió la dirección del dedo…y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Dos mesas más a la izquierda, el Maestro Yoda y otros dos que ella no conocía se disponían a tomar asiento.

Aún así, consiguió descongelar lo suficiente su sangre como para que circulara pero aún permaneciera fría. Después de todo, iba a ser política. Tenía que tener sangre fría. Y controlar la situación. Sobre todo no perder los nervios y ponerse a gritar histérica….¡¡¡Cómo deseaba hacer¡¡Iban a meterse en un lío muuuuuy gooordoooooo!!

-Ponte la túnica-le dijo a Obi-Wan en voz baja y forzada, intentando mantener el tono calmado.

-¿Qué?-Obi-Wan alzó la vista, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta irritada por la tos.

-¡La túnica de jedi¡Si te ven así…van a pensar cosas muy extrañas…! Si te pones la túnica, tal vez no lo parezca tanto. ¡Corre!

Obedeciendo, pues lo encontró del todo razonable, Obi-Wan desdobló su túnica y se la puso apresuradamente. Del revés. Volvió a quitársela. La manga se resistía a ponerse del derecho. Metió la mano e intentó ponerla bien…Aquello no iba bien. El hecho de que Yoda pudiera mirarle en cualquier momento no ayudaba. ¡¡Maldita mangaaaaaa! Dio un tirón. Bien, ya estaba del derecho…rasgada y colgando de tres hilos, pero del derecho. Genial, genial, sí, sí, muy bien… ¡¿Dónde compraban las únicas en el Templo¡¿En el mercadillo?! A la mierda. Se la puso así…Ya inventaría cualquier cosa si alguien preguntaba.

Padmé suspiró y se recostó en su silla, nerviosa. Y aliviada a la vez. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Quería parecer distante respecto a Obi-Wan.

-¡¡Obi-Wan¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte es!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. ¡¿Pero no estaba a la izquierda¡¿Qué gimnasia practicaba aquella especie de rana deforme?!

-Bue…bue-le salió un gallo. Volvió a empezar- Buenas tardes, maestro oda. Maestro Sarg, maestro Naboa-inclinó la cabeza, saludando respetuosamente.

-¿Bueno no sería con vosotros sentarse, mmm?-sugirió Yoda, arrugando los labios, como él siempre hacía.- Ah, por no saludar perdonarme debe, princesa-añadió- Grave falta de educación es.

-No importa-aseguró Padmé rápidamente. Lo que fuera por complacer al pequeño duende.

Los maestros tomaron asiento. Ahora vendrían las preguntas. Lo iban a tener duro.


	6. Prohibido

_U.U Q podría dcir para q m perdonarais?? Lo cierto s q he tenido muxo q estudiar y muy pokita inspiración para Stars Wars. Spero q al menos el tiempo haya merecido la pena!! Muxas gracias a los q m djáis reviews!! No sabéis cuánto significan para mí! _

_MUXOS BESITOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!_

**Prohibido**

El maestro Yoda echó un vistazo a la mesa, y posó sus ojos en Obi-Wan, que sintió que algo se encogía en él. Las miradas del famoso maestro eran como rayos X. Exploraban con una sola pasada cada centímetro de tu mente.

-¿Obi-Wan?

-S-s-sí ¿maestro?-inquirió Obi-Wan, nervioso.

-¿Dónde tu aprendiz está, mmm?

-Es cierto, Kenobi. No hemos visto por aquí al pequeño Skywalker -añadió el maestro Naboa.

La mente de Obi-Wan se quedó en blanco. Anakin no estaba. Pero se suponía que debía estar con él. Y él estaba a solas con Padmé en un restaurante. Aquello le resultaría sospechoso hasta a un jawa. ¡Tenía que inventarse algo y rápido! Padmé le miró intensamente, y con la boca le hizo una señal de que se diera prisa.

-Pues…eh…esto…-¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!- ¡Está en el servicio!

-¡Auuuh!-gritó el maestro Sarg- ¡Alguien me ha pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa!

Obi-Wan miró sorprendido a Padmé, que con sus expresiones intentaba parecer inocente ante lo evidente. Ella se volvió hacia el afectado.

-Oh, maestro ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó con falsa pero bien interpretada voz de preocupación.

-¡Alguien me ha pegado una patada!-repitió este- ¡En toda la espinilla!

-Seguro que ha sido un calambre.-opinó Padmé- ¡Quién iba a darle una patada!- se dirigió a los demás- ¿No opinan lo mismo, señores?

-Oh, sí, por supuesto-convinieron los maestros, tras un breve y pensativo silencio. No fuera que alguien más recibiera otro "calambre".

Padmé sonrió satisfecha, y empezó, para distraer un poco, una charla sobre intereses políticos y gobernadores que en absoluto interesaba a Obi-Wan, pero sí a los demás. Empezó a sentirse excluido, pero se resistió a entrar en el debate. Sería un paso más en el camino a convertirse en un maestro aburrido y típico de los que rondaban por el templo. Cuánto más tarde lo diera, mejor. Sólo tenía nociones básicas de aquello de cuando Qui-Gonn le había enseñado para sus misiones. Pero no le gustaba recordarlo.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a hundirse en sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar por la mente para evadirse de todo aquello. Padmé no le miraba, sus oscuros ojos no podían atraparle y retenerle en la tierra, junto a ella, como siempre hacía. Divagó por los rincones de su imaginación, llegando a lugares dónde estaba con Padmé a solas, disfrutando de una tranquila (o salvaje, depende) velada, romántica, dónde _por fin,_ podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin que apareciera nadie de repente y fastidiarles todo. Estuvo allí unos minutos que le parecieron deliciosas horas, hasta que una pregunta de Padmé venida de fuera rebotó en su mente y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento, Padm…-rectificó- princesa ¿qué me decía?

Padmé aumentó la intensidad con la que miraba a su querido maestro, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Los maestros se preguntaban por qué tarda tanto Anakin.-contestó. En su rostro se podía leer "¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!¡Te voy a matar! ¡¡Nos van a matar!!"

-Oh…uh…-cuando había puesto la excusa del servicio, no había meditado los inconvenientes que esa raería. Su aprendiz podía estar en el servicio por un rato, pero no durante toda la velada. O a lo mejor sí…y se encontraba demasiado indispuesto. No, lo descartó de inmediato. Los maestros se preocuparían y aconsejarían que lo llevara al templo. Y como no se inventara que Anakin había aprendido la inexistente habilidad de ser invisible, aquello no tenía salida- eh…yo, yo también me lo pregunto-aseguró seriamente tras una leve carraspera- Tal vez, deba ir a ver. A lo mejor está haciendo una de las suyas.-se levantó del asiento- si me disculpan…

-Sí, sin ningún problema- convino Padmé, cómplice, esperando que se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Obi-Wan se dirigió al interior del restaurante, dónde la camarera de la otra vez intentó flirtear un poco más, sin éxito porque él tenía demasiada prisa y no le interesaba. La camarera se fue decepcionada. Fue a los servicios, y al encontrarlos vacíos, se metió en uno y empezó a pensar. Hace poco, había empezado a enseñarle a Anakin el arte de la telepatía, para poder hablar con él mentalmente, por medio de la fuerza. Era una disciplina difícil y que requería bastante esfuerzo, y a pesar de eso, él la había dominado a la perfección con Qui-Gonn. No podía decirse lo mismo de su padawan, que pocas veces conseguía captar sus mensajes mentales y cuando lo hacía, no era demasiado bien y respondía de formas muy extrañas, como con interferencias. Obi-Wan intuía que a Anakin nunca se le daría bien, y que con él habría de ser mejor comunicarse por señas con significados ocultos, pero aquella vez, necesitaba la telepatía. Era la ´nica forma. Ojalá funcionara. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

"_Anakin"_

No hubo respuesta. Siguió repitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, con más intensidad, incansable y con la esperanza de que uno de ellos llegara, aunque fuera débilmente, a la mente de su padawan.

"_¡ANAKIN, POR FAVOR!"_Rogó ya, un poco desesperado.

"_¿Ma…tro?"_ La voz psíquica de Anakin llegó al final, aunque un poco corrompida.

"¡_Gracias a la Fuerza! Anakin, deja de prestar atención a las carreras. Tienes que poner todo tu empeño en concentrarte en la telepatía" _

"_Oh, pero…va ganan…"_

"_¡¡Me da igual!! Ya irás otro día. Escucha bien, padawan. Tienes que hacer algo muy importante por mí. Voy a enviarte una imagen mental del sitio dónde estoy. ¿Podrás captarla?" _

"_Es…e…ro que sí" _aceptó el niño, de mala gana.

"_Bien. Pon toda tu atención. No me falles" _Obi-Wan intentó formar en su mente una imagen del exterior del restaurante, con las mesas dónde estaban sentados él y Padmé antes, recalcó la fuente y los jardines, apara que Anakin pudiera identificar bien el sitio. _"¿La tienes?"_

"…"

"_¡Anakin!"_

"…_Sí…un poc…boro…sa…pe…sí…la…engo…" _

"_¡Deja de prestar atención a la carrera!" _la comunicación era demasiado mala como para pensar que su padawan se estaba esforzando de verdad.

"_Perdón, ae…stro"_

"_Anakin, ¿sabes llegar hasta el restaurante? No está muy lejos de dónde tú estás, hemos pasado otras veces por aquí. Tienes que venir inmediatamente. Por favor. Te necesito. No faltes. Ven. Ahora mismo. YA. Ah, y entra por la puerta trasera"_

"…_acuerdo…aestro…sé…egar...A voy…"_

El contacto mental se rompió, y Obi-Wan sintió un tremendo mareo. Tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en la pared para no caer en redondo. Hablar así con Anakin resultaba agotador, ya que tenía que poner muchísimo de su parte para que los mensajes fueran al menos un poco inteligibles. Se echó agua en la cara, para despejarse, y salió de nuevo, pero por la otra puerta, para esperar a Anakin. El chico no tardó en aparecer, acalorado y jadeando. Parecía que había corrido muchísimo. Se paró justo delante de Obi-Wan a tomar aire.

-Maes…tro…ufff…aquí me tie...ne-consiguió decir, poniéndose una mano en el costado, dónde notaba una punzada.

-¿Por qué vienes tan cansado?- preguntó Kenobi, preocupado y extrañado-las carreras sólo están a…

-Ya, pero un jilisiano me ha intentado robar una de las entradas restantes y he estado persiguiéndolo durante un minuto-explicó el niño- Sé que ya no me van a servir para nada, pero no permito que me roben. ¡Soy un jedi!

Obi-Wan sonrió paternalmente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ven, estamos comiendo con el maestro Yoda y dos que tú no conoces.

-¿Para eso me ha hecho venir corriendo hasta aquí? Luego me lo va a tener que explicar todo-exigió el chaval.

-Te explicaré lo que a mí me parezca necesario. No intentes montarte encima de mí. Vamos.

Regresaron a la mesa, Obi-Wan con una sonrisa triunfal y ciertamente arrogante en el rostro. Los maestros no habían podido cogerle in fraganti. Hizo a Anakin presentar sus disculpas (el niño lo hizo a regañadientes, ya que la realidad es que no había hecho nada de nada y todo lo tenía que hacer para salvar el pellejo de su maestro) y volvieron a sentarse. La comida siguió apaciblemente. El niño mantuvo entretenidos a los maestros por su despabilamiento y soltura en temas que ellos no consideraban que los pequeños pudieran entender con inteligencia.

Al final de la tarde, volvieron todos juntos al templo. Cualquier rastro de nerviosismo en Obi-Wan o Padmé había sido eliminado. No había nada que temer, todo estaba controlado.

-Debo volver a mis deberes- se despidió el maestro Sarg.

-Lo mismo-apuntó Naboa, yéndose junto con el otro. Yoda no tardó en seguirles.

-Anakin, es muy tarde- dijo suavemente Obi-Wan-¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación? Yo estaré allí dentro de unos minutos.

El chico intentó protestar, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, así que decidió que era mejor obedecer. Al fin, ellos dos se quedaron solos. En silencio, simplemente sonriéndose el uno al otro, caminaron a los jardines, y se pararon junto a un árbol. Padmé echó una mirada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie por allí. Era inusual, pero así era. Había empezado a refrescar y los jedis supondrían que hacía demasiado frío como para intentar congelarse blandiendo un sable.

-Vaya día-comentó Padmé, cogiendo la mano de Obi-Wan y acariciándole los dedos.

-Bueno, ya habrá- mientras susurraba, el joven buscó su boca- más oportunidades.

Se besaron durante unos minutos, olvidándose de todo. Un pequeño premio de consolación, por lo que no había podido ser. Lo que ellos, sumergidos en su mundo, ignoraban, es que el pequeño y sabio maestro Yoda los observaba, no siendo tan ingenuo como ellos creían. Desde el primer momento en que los vio en el restaurante, el maestro pudo leer todo lo que ocurría, sólo mirándoles a los ojos. Allí, él había adivinado el deseo y ¿por qué no? el amor que existía entre ellos. Lo había visto en su forma de hablarse, tan forzada como para saber a las claras que estaba ocurriendo algo, en su manera de mirarse, de gesticular…Todo lo indicaba. Había decidido hacerse el tonto, a ver qué ocurría. Para su sorpresa y cierto divertimiento, habían resuelto la situación muy bien. Se alegraba de que una pareja joven sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo, pero su responsabilidad como jedi le decía que aquello tenía que acabar. En su interior, sentía tristeza por ello. Sabía que iba a quitar un trozo importante de felicidad a los dos, y eso le apenaba y le hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Pero si no lo hacía él, otros maestros menos indulgentes lo descubrirían tarde o temprano y no dudarían en echar a Obi-Wan. Cosa que él no iba a hacer. Meneó su cabeza tristemente, y suspiró. La vida de un jedi era un sacrificio eterno.

Esperó hasta que los dos amantes dieron por terminada la sesión de besos, y se despidieron. Padmé se escabulló hasta su habitación, mientras Obi-Wan la veía marcharse, con una sonrisa tan radiante que habría tapado al mismo sol. Yoda se apoyó pesadamente en su bastón y caminó hacia él, con las orejas gachas por lo que pasaría minutos después, pero serio semblante.

-Obi-Wan-dijo, rompiendo el momentáneo silencio.

Obi-Wan se volvió, sereno. O _aparentemente_ sereno, porque en su interior, dudaba con el corazón latieéndole fuertemente, si Yoda les habría estado observando.

-Maestro-saludó. Decidió iniciar una conversación para parecer despreocupado- En la comida de hoy…

-Fingir no debes más, Obi-Wan-le cortó Yoda, clavándole la mirada.

-¿Fingir?- Obi-Wan notó la boca seca.

-Visto os he a Padmé y a ti-agachó el rostro- Las normas jedis tú sabes.

Obi-Wan se quedó paralizado. No sabía que hacer, qué decir. Le habían pillado. Su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo. Empezó a marearse cuando multitud de nada favorables imágenes irrumpieron en su cabeza. Empezó a temblar. Era valiente, pero nadie le había preparado para aquello. Iba a perder a Padmé. Iba a perder la orden. Iba a perderlo todo. Algo le aprisionó el estómago y lo estrujó cada vez más, haciéndole sentir que se ahogaba. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa sensación? Ah, sí: Angustia. Y en la peor de sus modalidades.

-Yo…maestro…

-Nada digas, Obi-Wan- le cortó, suave aunque firmemente Yoda- No echarte voy, ni tampoco reñirte. Adulto eres. Sólo una cosa: Acabar, por mucho que duela, eso debe. Sabías tú que esto pasar debía, alargarlo más solo agrandar el sufrimiento haría. Por lo sano corta, Kenobi.-la voz de Yoda sonaba apagada y hueca, como si de trasfondo, le dijera "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Obi-Wan" – Lo mejor es. ¿Comprendes?

-¿No cabría alguna posibilidad…? ¿No podría…?- la indulgencia de Yoda alimentaba una vaga y muy pequeña esperanza, que en el fondo ni Obi-Wan creía posible- _Por favor._

Yoda negó bruscamente. Luego volvió a posar sus enormes y tristes ojos en los de Obi-Wan. Suspiró como si tuviera un dolor profundo, y sin decir nada más, se retiró. Obi-Wan se quedó sólo, en el abrumador silencio de los solitarios jardines, mientras el sol comenzaba a derramar rayos como ríos de sangre al atardecer. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, mientras sentía como su pecho ardía violentamente, a la par que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Quiso reprimirse, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas antes de poder intentar fingir entereza. Todo iba a acabarse.


End file.
